Sueño
by shio kazami
Summary: un pequeño y raro sueño que tuvo Eiji no soy buena para los resumenes...va a ser un two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Este es el primer fanfic que hago de Prince Of Tennis, sin más espero que les guste

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Cerca de las canchas de tenis de Seigaku, se encontraban Ryoma y Sakuno, ambos se encontraban sentados en el pasto uno junto al otro. Después de unos minutos en los cuales Ryoma solo había estado bebiendo una ponta, Sakuno se decidió por romper el silencio y preguntarle algo que había estado rondándole en la cabeza últimamente:_

_-a-ano, Ryoma-kun._

_-hmp -solo recibió un asentimiento indicándole que tenía su atención._

_-…t-tú me…tú me –sus intentos por terminar la frase fueron cortados al sentir como Ryoma la besaba._

_-tú también me gustas, Ryusaki –le dijo segundos después de haberse separado_

_-¿ah? No es eso lo que iba a decir Ryoma-kun –dijo Sakuno cambiando repentinamente su semblante a uno más frio._

_-¿qué?_

_-no me gustas, a mí me gusta Kintaro-kun, es más estoy saliendo con él. Y por cierto no me estaba confesando, lo que te quería pedir es que me ayudaras a practicar en el tenis, no quiero hacer el ridículo frente a Kintaro-kun._

-¡Noooooooooooooooooooo! –un estruendoso grito proveniente de un chico pelirrojo fue lo que despertó a las personas de la residencia Kikumaru y sus vecinos.

-¡Eiji, para de gritar y vuelve a dormir de una maldita vez! –y otro grito, esta vez proveniente de la hermana del pelirrojo, fue lo que provoco que segundos después hubiera un silencio sepulcral…eso y el golpe que este le proporciono.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Este es un two-shot, subiré la segunda parte cuando haya recibido al menos un review (o cuando tenga dinero en el modem)

Gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí está el segundo y último capitulo **

**Espero que les guste porque me tomo varios días terminarlo (tomando en cuenta que avanzaba en clases de lenguaje mientras fingía realizar las guías que nos mandan)**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las prácticas habían terminado, por lo que los titulares se dirigían a cambiarse. Los últimos en salir fueron Eiji y Momoshiro, estos iban hablando sobre un sueño que había tenido Eiji:

-Sigo preguntándome ¿cómo es que te imaginaste eso? o más bien ¿cómo es que no te diste cuenta de que era un sueño? -Momoshiro amaba molestar a sus amigos, así que cuando el pelirrojo le conto sobre el extraño sueño que tuvo, supo que tendría material para molestarlo durante varios días.

-Es que parecía tan real, aunque ahora me doy cuenta de que fui muy ingenuo -suspiro exageradamente mientras un aura de depresión lo cubría.

-Eiji ¿enserio pensaste que algo así podría ocurrir? - Si uno lo pensaba bien, le sonaría incluso ilógico el solo hecho de pensar en Sakuno-chan diciendo algo así, o el imaginar que Ryoma tomaría la iniciativa en algo relacionado con romance, tomando en cuenta que es estúpidamente despistado en esos temas.

-pero es que parecía tan real, me asuste nya!

-vamos, solo fue un sue-ambos se quedaron paralizados al ver frente a ellos una escena extrañamente familiar.

Ryoma y Sakuno-chan sentados uno junto a otro en el pasto.

Ryoma acercándose a una sonrojada y confundida Sakuno.

Ryoma apunto de besar a Sakuno

-noooooooooo-gritaron ambos antes de lanzarse sobre Ryoma evitando que se acercara más de lo debido a la chica.

-¿qué sucede sempais? –pregunto con dificultad después de la tacleada que recibió.

-¡No lo hagas Ochibi/Echizen! –volvieron a gritar al unísono.

-¿hacer que? –Ryoma cada vez estaba más confundido, si bien estaba acostumbrado al raro comportamiento que solían tener sus sempais, esto ya era demasiado.

-¡No te acerques a Sakuno-chan! –gritaron ambos dejando aún más confundidos a los menores.

-¿Por qué? –si se atrevían a ordenarle algo, al menos esperaba que tuvieran una buena razón.

-Solo no lo hagas –después de decir esto el pelirrojo le hizo una seña Momoshiro para que lo siguiera, así ambos se alejaron unos metros para que no los escucharan.

-¿qué vamos a hacer? a este paso Ochibi se le declarara.

-Y Sakuno-chan lo rechazara.

-Tenemos que hacer algo ¡Por el bien del RyoSaku!

-¡Sí! Tenemos que hacer que Ryoma posponga su confesión.

-¡Sí!

-Para que así lo sentimientos de Sakuno-chan vuelvan a como era antes.

-¡S-! si…

-¿? ¿Qué sucede?

-si queremos que los sentimientos de Sakuno-chan cambien, no sería más sencillo nosotros intervenir para que cambien.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-me refiero a que hay una persona que podría ayudarnos –ambos se miraron de manera cómplice.

-¡Inui! –después de haber entendido a que se refería ambos salieron corriendo en busca del mencionado olvidándose por completo de la pareja que los había estado observando desde unos metros preguntándose ¿de qué diablos estarían hablando? Pues solo alcanzaban a ver como sus sempais se movían de una manera bastante exagerada mientras que gritaban cosas que no alcanzaban a entender.

-Ryusaki –después de conseguir su atención continuo –espérame aquí unos minutos, cuando vuelva me puedes explícame era lo que querías –a penas termino de hablar se marchó.

Esa misma tarde Ryoma y Sakuno se volvieron novios.

Ova

A la mañana siguiente.

_-¡Inui! –ambos gritaron al momento en que ingresaron en los vestidores casi rompiendo la puerta en el acto. Ambos lo buscaron con la mirada encontrándolo en una esquina ordenando sus cosas._

_-¿necesitan algo?_

_-¡Una pócima! –Al ver el rostro confundido que había puesto decidió explicarle brevemente –necesitamos algo que haga que los sentimientos de Sakuno-chan sean lo contrario a lo que son ahora –ambos chicos (Momo y Eiji) pensaban, lo contrario de odio es amor ¡Que puede salir mal!_

_-hum, creo que tengo lo que necesitan –Inui se puso a hurgar unos minutos en su bolso, cuando se detuvo un brillo aterrador apareció en sus anteojos –aquí tienen –dijo mientras les entregaba una extraña píldora a un desconfiado Momoshiro –solo tienen que hacer que la beba, al ser tan pequeña pasaría desapercibida fácilmente._

_-Nos prometes que no morirá si la toma._

_-Claro, además si algo le pasara, yo sería el principal sospechoso._

_-O-ok, vamos –guardaron la píldora y fueron a buscar a Sakuno para comenzar con la operación._

-Inui olvido decirnos algo ¿cierto? –le pregunto Eiji cuando ambos terminaron de recordar el incidente que había ocurrido en la tarde del día anterior.

-Sip, olvido decirnos, que aun si le dábamos la píldora ayer en la tarde…no haría efecto hasta hoy en la mañana –ambos voltearon hacia el lugar en que se encontraba la reciente pareja.

-Echizen-kun, le pido que deje de mencionar el hecho de que supuestamente somos pareja, lo cual claramente no es cierto –Sakuno hablo de una manera tan fría que costaba creer que no era una impostora.

-Si lo contrario de odio es amor, lo contrario a amor es odio –los mayores repitieron mecánicamente, cambiando de un segundo a otro -¡¿Qué fue lo que hicimos?!

-Echizen-kun, deje de seguirme…le acabo de decir que no me siga, obedezca o lo golpeare con la raqueta.

-Eiji

-Si

-¡Necesitamos a Inui! –ambos salieron en busca del anteriormente mencionado, antes de escuchar el impacto de una raqueta contra una cabeza.

Fin

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios que han dejado**

**Aproveche a terminarlo y subirlo hoy porque en el liceo salimos temprano (bueno realmente al ser una celebración y ya que nos iban a tener hay hasta las 1, yo y unos amigos salimos por el gimnasio)**


End file.
